Marvel VS Capcom VS Shonen : The Future of Three worlds
Marvel Vs Capcom Vs Shonen The Future of Three Worlds is a game develop by Capcom for the Playstation 4,X Box one and the Nintendo Switch. It is a Reimagining of Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 with the Plot of the worlds merging and calling forth Galactus staying . However there are allot more characters and introducing the Shonen characters as well as Prequels and new ending sechrences to the Arcade Mode This is were the Action Begins. Plot SImmler to the Original Game, Dr Doom, Albert Wesker and there new partner Aizen team up to merge both there Worlds togever, With Aizen already succeding with his part to merge all of the Shonen worlds togever so he could Gather the Dragon Balls to fuse the three worlds together and couses an all out war between the three worlds......Witch like in the original calls forth Galactus the Devoeor of Worlds. Can the Heroes and Villains of Marvel,Capcom and Shonen stop Galactus. Play the game to find out. Characters since this is a Remagining,all Characters from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom retrurn with new characters From Marvel # A-Bomb # Abomination # Agent Coulson # Apocalypse # Archangel # Ares # Arnim Zola # Attuma # Baron Mordo # Baron Wolfgang von Strucker # Baron Zemo # Beast # Beta Ray Bill # Bishop # Black Bolt # Black Cat # Blackheart # Black Knight # Black Widow # Blade # Blue Marvel # Bullseye # Cable # Captain America # Captain Britain # Captain Marvel # Carnage # Colossus # Crossbones # Crystal # Cyclops # Daken # Daredevil # Dazzler # Deadpool # Deathlock # Doctor Doom # Doctor Strange # Dommeno # Dormammu # Dracula # Drax the Destroyer # Dr Octapus # Elektra # Emma Frost # Enchantress # Falcon # Father Odien # Gambit # Gamora # Ghost Rider # Green Goblin # Groot # Havok # Hawkeye # Hercules # Hope Summers # Howard the Duck # Hulk # Human Torch # Hyperion # Iceman # Invisble Woman # Iron Fist # Iron Man # Jack of Hearts # Juggernaut # Ka-Zar # Kang # Kingpin # Kitty Pryde # Lizard # Loki # Luke Cage # Magik # Magneto # Malekith the Accursed # Man-Ape # Mandarin # Maria Hill # Marrow # Maximus # Medusa # Mister Fantastic # Mister Sinester # Mockingbird # MODOK # Moondragon # Moon Knight # Moonstone # Morbius # Ms. Marvel # Mystique # Namor # Nick Fury # Nightcrawler # Nova # Omega Red # Phoenix # Prowler # Psylocke # Punisher # Quicksilver # Red Hulk # Red She-Hulk # Red Skull # Rescue # Rocket Raccoon # Rogue # Ronan the Accuser # Sabretooth # Scar # Scarlet Witch # Sentinel # Serpent # She-Hulk # Shuma-Gorath # Sif. # Silk # Silver Samurai # Silver Surfer # Songbird # Spider-Gwen # Spider-Man # Spider-Woman # Spiral # Squirrel Girl # Star-Lord # Storm # Super-Skrull # Taskmaster # Thanos # The Destroyer # The Thing # Thor # Toxin # Ultron # Ulysses Klaw # Union Jack # Venom # Vision # War Machine # Wendigo # Whiplash # White Tiger # Winter Soldier # Wizard[ # Wolverine # Wonder Man # X-23 From Capcom # Ada Wong # Akira # Akira Kazama # Akuma # Albert Wesker # Alex # Alexander the Grater # Allosaurus # Amaterasu # Anakaris # Arthur # Astaroth # Asura # Ayame # B.B. Hood # Baby Head # Balrog # Barry Burton # Bass # Batsu Ichimonji # Biff Slamkovich # Blanka # Bruce McGivern # Cammy White # Captain Commando # Charlie Nash # Chris Redfield # Chun-Li # Claire Redfield # Cody # Crimson Viper # Daigo Kazama # Dan Hibiki # Dante Incarnation # Dante Incarnation # Decapre # Demitri Maximoff # Derek Simmons # Dhalsim # Dr. Wily # Druk # E. Honda # Edward Falcon # F.A.N.G # Felicia # Firebrand # Fong Ling # Frank West # Gill # Ginzu # Gouken # Grandmaster Meio # Guile # Gunloc # Guy # Hayato Kanzaki # Hideo Shimazu # Hinata Wakaba # Hsien-Ko # Hugo # Huitzil # Hunk # Ibuki # Ingrid # Jack Krauser # JackÂ # Jake Muller # Jedah # Jill Valentine # Jin Saotome # Jon Talbain # Juli # June- Star Gladator # Juni # Juri # Karin Kanzuki # Kenji -Red Earth # Ken Masters # Kyoko Minazuki # Kyosuke Kagami # Lady # Leo -Red Earth # Leon S. Kennedy # Lilith # Lisa Trevor # Lord Raptor # Lucia Morgan # Lura # M. Bison # Mack The Knife # Maki Genryusai # Mega Man # Mega Man X # Mike Haggar # Morrigan Aensland # Nathan Spencer # Natsu Ayuhara # Nebiros # Necalli # Nemesis T-Type # Nero # Nick Ramos # Osmund Saddler # Phoenix Wright # Poison # Protoman # Q-Bee # Rainbow Mika # Rashid # Rebecca Chambers # Red Arremer # Regina # Roll # Rose # Rouge # Ruby Heart # Ryu # Sagat # Sakura Kasugano # Sasquatch # Sean # Segma # Servbot # Sherry Birkin # Sheva Alomar # Shturm # Shturm Jr. # Solo # Sonson # Strider Hien # Strider Hiryu # Sylphie # Kaijin no Soki # Tessa -Red Earth # The Great OniÂ # The Merchant # The Scorpion # Tiffany Lords # Tong Pooh # Trish # Tron Bonne # Ustanak # Valgas # Vega # Vergil # Viewtiful Joe # Wang-Tang # Zack & Wiki # Zangief # Zero From Shonen # Acnologia From Fairy Tail # Aizen From Bleach # Akainu From One Piece # Alphonse Elric From Fullmetal Alchemist # Alucard From HellsingGuest # Android 18 From Dragon Ball # Arale Norimaki From Dr Slump # Armin Arlert From Attack on Titan # Astro Boy from Astro Boy # Asura From Soul Eater # Ayeka Masaki Jurai From Tenshi Muyo # Bardock From Dragon Ball # Beerus From Dragon Ball # Black Star From Soul Eater # Boa Hancock From One Piece # Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo from Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo # Boruto From Naruto # Broly From Dragon Ball # Brook From One Piece # C2 from Code Geass # Captian Levi From Attack on Titan # Cell From Dragon Ball # Clare From Claymore # Coco From Toriko # Creed From Black Cat # Death The Kid From Soul Eater # Deneve From Claymore # Diva from Blood + # Edward Elric From Fullmetal Alchemist # Elizabeth Liones From Seven Deadly Sins # Eren Yeager From Attack on Titan # Erza Scarlet From Fairy Tail # Eve From Black Cat # Father From Fullmetal Alchemist # Franky From One Piece # Frieza From Dragon Ball # Future Trunks From Dragon Ball # Garra From Naruto # Gintoki Sakata From Gin Tama # Gohan from Dragon Ball # Goku from Dragon Ball # Gon Freecss From Hunter X Hunter # Gotenks from Dragon Ball # Gray Fullbuster From Fairy Tail # Helen From Claymore # Hercule From Dragon Ball # Hiei From Yu Yu Hakusho # Himura Kenshin From Rurouni Kenshin # Hinata from Naruto # Hisoka Morow From Hunter X Hunter # Ichigo Kurosak From Bleach # Inuyasha From Inuyasha # Jack Atless From Yugioh # Jaiden Yuki From Yugioh # Jonathan Joestar From JoJo's Bizarre Adventure # Joseph Joestar From Jojo's Bizarre Adventure # Kagome Higurashi From Inuyasha # Kaguya From Naruto # Kakashi From Naruto # Kaname Chidori From Fullmetal Panic # Kazuma Kuwabara From Yu Yu Hakusho # Kenpachi From Bleach # Kenshiro From Fist of the North Star # Kid Buu From Dragon Ball # Killua Zoldyck From Hunter X Hunter # Kinniku Suguru From Kinnikuman # Kite Tenjo From Yugioh # Kurama From Yu Yu Hakusho # Kurapika From Hunter X Hunter # Kurotsuchi From Bleach # Kurumu Kurono From Rosario + Vampire # Lala Satalin Deviluke From To Love Ru # Lelouch vi Britannia From Code Geass # Leorio Paradinight From Hunter X Hunter # Light Yagami from Death Note # Lucy Heartfilia From Fairy Tail # Madara Uchiha From Naruto # Maka Albarn From Soul Eater # Mantaro Kinniku From Kinnikuman # Meliodas From Seven Deadly Sins # Meruem From Hunter X Hunter # Mikasa Ackerman From Attack on Titan # Miria From Claymore # Mizore Shirayuk From Rosario + Vampire # Moka Akashiya From Rosario + Vampire # Monkey D Luffy From One Piece # Nami From One Piece # Naraku From Inuyasha # Naruto From Naruto # Natsu Dragneel From Fairy Tail # Nico Robin From One Piece # Nightshroud From Yugioh # Obito From Naruto # Orochimaru from Naruto # Pegasus Seiya From Saint Seiya # Piccolo From Dragon Ball # Portgaz D. Ace From One Piece # Priscilla From Claymore # Raoh From Fist of the North Star # Renji Abara From Bleach # Rin Okumura From Blue Exorcist # Rito Yuki From To Love Ru # Rock Lee From Naruto # Roronoa Zoro From One Piece # Roy Mustang From Fullmetal Alchemist # Rukia Kuchiki From Bleach # Run & Ren From To Love Ru # Ryoko Hakubi From Tenshi Muyo # Saitō Hajime From Rurouni Kenshin # Sakura From Naruto # Sakura Hagiwara From Wanna Be the Strongest in The World # Salada From Naruto # Sanji From One Piece # Sasuke From Naruto # Saya Otonashi from Blood + # Sebastian Michaelis From Black Butler # SesshÃ�ï¿½maru From Inuyasha # Seto Kaiba From Yugioh # Shark From Yugioh # Shinobu Sensui From Yu Yu Hakusho # Shinpachi ShimuraÃ�Â From Gin Tama # Shishio Makoto From Rurouni Kenshin # Sousuke Sagara From Fullmetal Panic # Sunny From Toriko # Suzaku Kururugi From Code Geass # Sven Vollfied From Black Cat # Tatsumi Oga From Beelzebub # Tenchi Masaki From Tenchi Muyo # Tony Tony Chopper From One Piece # Toriko From Toriko # Trafalgar Law From One Piece # Train Heartnet From Black Cat # Tsukune Aono From Rosario + Vampire # Usopp From One Piece # Wendy From Fairy Tail # White Beard from One Piece # Vegeta from Dragon Ball # Yami Bakura From Yugioh # Yhwach From Bleach # Yoh Asakura From Shaman King # Younger Tuguro From Yu Yu Hakusho # Yugi Moto From Yugioh # Yuma From Yugioh # Yusei Fudo From Yugioh # Yusuke Urameshi From Yu Yu Hakusho # YuYa sakaki From Yugioh # Yuzu From Yugioh # Zamasu From Dragon Ball # Zebra From Toriko # Zerfef From Fairy Tail Gameplay and Modes Gameplay is the same as Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3 Offline Mode * Arcade your way throw six rounds of 3 on 3 Battles before you face Galactus Himself * Verces on 3 battles with ever agenst the Computer or Player two * Tournament [face each other in a four,eight or Sixteen way Tournament * Training in a trainning montage * Missions one of 20 missions for each character Online Mode Heroes VS Heralds Galactus Mode Gally See here This link well come latter Options Trevia Category:Video Games Category:Capcom